Gaara's Dating Style
by yana kim
Summary: Gaara akui dia salah. Seharusnya Gaara tidak membawa Hinata ke rumahnya dan mempertemukan Hinata dengan kakak-kakaknya. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Kankurou dengan mulut embernya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang iya-iya tentang gaya pacarannya selama ini. "Lalu kenapa Gaara-kun melakukannya dengan mereka dan tidak denganku?" / "Memangnya kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" ONESHOT


**Gaara's Dating Style**

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Oneshot

Hyuuga Hinata x Sabaku Gaara

**WARNING ! **

Harap maklum atas segala typo dan kesalahan lainnya.

**SUM:**

Gaara akui dia salah. Seharusnya Gaara tidak membawa Hinata ke rumahnya dan mempertemukan Hinata dengan kakak-kakaknya. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Kankurou dengan mulut embernya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang iya-iya tentang gaya pacarannya selama ini. "Lalu kenapa Gaara-kun melakukannya dengan mereka dan tidak denganku!?" / "Memangnya kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabaku Gaara kini ada di ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga. Ia sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang bersiap. Di depannya kini terhidang segelas ocha hangat yang di sediakan oleh pelayan dan tak lupa terduduk juga Hyuuga Neji yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Jangan pulang lewat tengah malam. Ayahku sedang di luar negeri jadi aku yang punya kendali di rumah saat ini."

"Hn." Gaara hanya menyahut sekenanya. Hyuuga Neji masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa adik kesayangannya berpacaran dengan teman satu angkatannya yang cukup terkenal itu. Gaara sendiri menikmati wajah terkejut Neji saat ia menembak Hinata tepat di hari wisuda mereka.

Hinata turun tak lama kemudian. Gaara langsung berdiri agar dia bisa segera pergi dari hadapan Neji dan membawa kekasihnya yang sudah cantik dengan gaun ungunya. Hinatanya selalu terlihat cantik namun hari ini cantiknya bertambah akibat sentuhan make up yang selama ini tidak terlalu Hinata gunakan. Atau ini faktor rindu karena sudah jarang bertemu akibat tugas kuliah Hinata yang sedang banyak-banyaknya akhir-akhir ini. Hinata pamit pada Neji dan mereka langsung berangkat menuju rumah keluarga Sabaku. Gaara membantu Hinata memasangkan seat belt dan mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium pipi tembam kekasihnya itu.

"Gaara-kun…" Hinata memerah akibat perbuatan Gaara.

"Kau cantik." Gaara tersenyum tipis dan mengelus rambut Hinata lembut.

Hinata sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat pria yang sudah lebih satu tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu. Gaara merupakan seniornya di kampus sama seperti Neji. Hinata pertama kali bertemu dengan Gaara adalah saat pertama kali pria berambut merah itu datang ke rumahnya untuk menyelesaikan laporan kelompok mereka. Neji sedang keluar untuk membeli snack, meninggalkan teman-temannya di kamarnya. Hinata baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan bertemu dengan Gaara yang juga keluar untuk mengambil minum di dapur.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Gaara. Pemuda itu seolah menghalangi gerak Hinata untuk masuk ke kamar Neji.

"Bimbel. Apa Neji-nii masih sibuk?" tanya Hinata.

"Neji sedang keluar." Bahu hinata menurun karena kecewa. Wajahnya cemberut seketika.

"Aku naik naksi saja kalau begitu."

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu."

Begitulah awal perkenalan mereka. Bisa dikatakan, Hinata yang duluan menyukai Gaara. Ia bahkan membuat keluarganya terkejut karena memilih Universitas Konoha padahal gadis itu sendiri yang mengatakan akan kuliah di Cambridge University. Namun ia tidak berani mengatakannya. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa Gaara mempunyai fans yang tidak sedikit di kampus. Kesempatan bertemu Gaara juga tidak banyak karena angkatan Gaara dan kakaknya sudah menjalani masa praktek kerja lapangan dan setelahnya mereka disibukkan dengan skripsi.

Namun sepertinya Kami-sama mau berbaik hati padanya. Ia dan keluarganya sedang berfoto pada hari wisuda Neji. Gaara tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik tanganya menjauh dari keluarganya. Tidak peduli pada tatapan membunuh yang Neji hadiahkan padanya.

Di samping aula Universitas Konoha, Gaara menyatakan perasaannya. Hinata ingat betul bagaimana Gaara yang kaku memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih pemuda itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyuuga Hinata. Jadilah kekasihku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu setengah jam lebih itu akhirnya berakhir. Gaara membantu Hinata turun dari mobilnya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ayahnya. Tidak ada pesta besar-besaran meski siapapun tahu Sabaku Rasa adalah salah satu orang terkaya di Jepang. Mereka sekeluarga hanya mengadakan makan malam bersama.

Gaara yang sejak kuliah tinggal sendirian di paksa hadir. Tentu saja Gaara tidak mau jadi anak durhaka. Dan ia rasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan kekasih tercintanya kepada keluarga. Mereka di sambut oleh Temari yang langsung sok akrab dengan Hinata. Wanita yang sudah menikah dan punya seorang anak itu terlihat antusias saat Gaara membawa seorang wanita ke acara keluarga seperti ini.

Temari yang heboh membawa Hinata ke meja makan dimana sudah ada ayahnya, kakak iparnya dan kakak laki-lakinya. Jangan lupakan keponakan lucunya yang duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat manis. Gaara bisa melihat bagaimana ayahnya yang dingin itu tersenyum tipis pada Hinata. Ya, kekasihnya memang semanis itu. Tipikal calon menantu idaman yang akan disukai siapapun.

Makan malam juga berjalan lancar. Kini Hinata duduk di ruang bermain bersama Shikadai, keponakan Gaara. Gaara bersama ayah dan kakak iparnya, masih bercengkerama di ruang makan di temani kopi pahit kesukaan mereka. Hinata yang sedang menyusun lego bersama Shikadai kaget begitu Kankurou duduk di sampingnya.

"Hinata, sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Gaara?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Sudah hampir dua tahun, Kankurou-nii."

Kankurou menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah lama juga ya. Apa kau tinggal di apartmennya?"

"Aku masih tinggal dengan orang tuaku, nii-san."

"HAH?! Tidak mungkin. Benar begitu?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Masa Gaara belum melakukannya padamu sih?"

"Maksud nii-san?" tanya Hinata. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

Kankurou tiba-tiba mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata.

"Kalian sudah tidur bersama kan?" tanya Kankurou dengan bisikan. Tangannya membentuk tanda kutip saat mengatakan kata tidur. Wajah Hinata sontak memerah. Kemudian dia menggeleng cepat.

"K-kami tidak pernah umm seperti yang nii-san maksud."

"Benarkah? Seperti bukan Gaara saja."

Hinata menjadi penasaran.

"Memangnya Gaara-kun seperti apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Yah, begitulah. Dari dulu kita semua tahu gaya pacaran Gaara itu sangat dewasa. Karena itulah dia sudah tinggal sendiri sejak kuliah. Ehem. Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Hinata?"

"Hei Kankurou, kenapa disini? Bukannya para lelaki masih di ruang makan?" Temari muncul entah dari mana. Ia meraih Shikadai untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Hei Temari, untung kau kemari. Coba dengar, masa Gaara dan Hinata belum melakukannya sih? Padahal mereka sudah hampir dua tahun pacaran." Hinata baru tahu kalau ada lelaki yang punya aura tukang gosip seperti Kankurou.

"Melakukan ap— ooh. Benarkah? Tidak mungkin."

"Itu dia. Ini Gaara loh yang kita bicarakan. Luar biasa dia bisa menahannya padahal punya kekasih secantik Hinata."

"Mungkin karena Hinata masih kuliah." Temari menyahut.

"Jadi maksudmu pacar-pacarnya sebelumnya bukan mahasiswa?"

"Yah, aku juga heran sih. Tapi kenapa kau yang heboh sih? Lebih baik kau mencarikekasih saja dari pada mengurusi hubungan orang lain. Sudah Hinata jangan dipikirkan."

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tapi bagaimana bisa Hinata tidak memikirkannya. Hampir dua tahun hubungannya dengan Gaara, pria itu memang tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti yang di maksud oleh Temari dan Kankurou tadi. Hal paling intim yang pernah Gaara lakukan adalah menciumnya di bibir. Itu pun hanya kecupan dan tidak lebih dari itu. Ia juga sebenarnya sering bermain di apartmen Gaara, tapi mereka hanya menonton film dan Hinata akan memasak untuk Gaara. Apa benar pacar-pacar Gaara sebelumnya pernah tinggal disana?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat Hinata berpamitan pada keluarga Gaara. Kini mereka tengah ada di mobil yang kini sedang menunggu lampu merah berganti ke hijau.

"Hinata?"

"O-oh.. iya?"

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Aku tidak melamun."

"Aku sudah memanggilmu empat kali."

"B-benarkah? Maaf."

Gaara memandang heran pada kekasihnya ini.

"Kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Gaara. Lampu di depannya sudah berganti sehingga ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Gaara mengangguk. Kemudian ia kembali fokus menyetir.

"Gaara-kun." Hinata memanggil setelah diam menaungi mereka beberapa saat.

"Hn?" Gaara menyahut namun pandangannya masih terfokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Kita ke apartmenmu ya." Kali ini Gaara menoleh namun hanya sekilas karena ia masih harus menyetir.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin kesana? Ini sudah malam."

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana."

"Itu karena kau sibuk dengan tugas kuliahmu."

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku mau ke sana sekarang. Lagi pula, besok hari libur."

"Tapi Hinata…"

"Pokoknya aku mau ke apartemenmu sekarang."

Hinata melipat tangannya dan memandang keluar jendela. Gaara menghela nafas kemudian memutar arah mobilnya menuju ke apartmennya. Sesampainya disana, Hinata duduk di sofa ruang TV. Sedangkan Gaara mandi di kamarnya. Hinata melihat sekeliling, meneliti apakah ada tanda-tanda wanita pernah tinggal disini. Walaupun mustahil karena hubungannya dan Gaara yang sudah cukup lama, Hinata tetap menelaah setiap sudut ruangan itu. Kemudian ia beralih ke kamar Gaara. Meneliti meja kerja Gaara serta lemari pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata sedang membuka lemari kedua Gaara ketika pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana training hitam tanpa atasan. Gadis itu tersentak kaget namun mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya… hanya…"

"Hanya?"

"Hanya mencari sesuatu."

Gaara mendekati Hinata yang berdiri kaku di dekat lemari.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau bersikap aneh sejak pulang dari rumah ayah."

"A-aku hanya memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan apa?"

"Umm.. itu… Kankurou-nii bilang kalau Gaara-kun dulu…"

Ini dia ini dia. Ini dia alasan Gaara tidak suka acara kumpul keluarga bila Kankurou ada didalamnya. Pria dengan mulut wanita itu suka heboh mengurusi hidup orang lain. Sampai sekarang Gaara masih tidak percaya kalau Kankurou adalah kakaknya. Ia tidak akan terkejut bila suatu saat ayahnya berkata kalau Kankurou sebenarnya anak pungut.

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Gaara-kun kalau pacaran… umm… sangat dewasa."

"Hanya itu?"

"Jadi benar kalau Gaara-kun sering tidur dengan… dengan mereka?"

"Kalau aku menyangkalnya berarti aku membohongimu. Ya, memang benar. Tapi—"

"Kenapa Gaara-kun tidak melakukannya denganku juga?"

"APA?!"

Gaara melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Ia mengangkat dagu Hinata yang menunduk hingga kini mereka saling bertatapan. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata berpikir seperti itu. Ya, dia tidak menyangkal apa yang di katakan Kankurou. Tapi ia berjanji dalam dirinya untuk setidaknya memberikan bogem mentahnya ke wajah jelek itu agar dia berhenti menyebarkan berita yang tidak-tidak. Meskipun dalam kasus Gaara dalah berita yang iya-iya.

"Hinata, dengar. Kau dan mereka berbeda."

"Mereka cantik dan aku tidak?" Oh ayolah, Hinata gadis tercantik sedunia. Setidaknya itu menurut Gaara.

"Bukan begitu."

"Mereka seksi dan aku tidak?" Ya Tuhan, kalau ada survey gadis terseksi di Universitas Konoha, para lelaki pasti memilih Hinata. Karena tanpa menggunakan pakaian terbuka pun, Hinata sudah kelihatan seksi.

"Demi Tuhan Hinata kau cantik dan seksi!"

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya dengan mereka dan tidak padaku!?"

"Memangnya kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?"

Wajah Hinata memerah.

"A-aku…"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas ini, hm?" tanya Gaara setelah menghela nafas seolah lelah dengan apa yang tengah mereka perdebatkan.

"Aku hanya takut Gaara-kun tidak mencintaiku."

Cup!

Gaara mendaratkan kecupannya di bibir Hinata. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan lembut. Gaara mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga gadis itu bersandar ke lemari kayu di belakangnya. Kebutuhan akan udara membuat Gaara menyudahi ciumannya. Kedua tangan Gaara kini membingkai wajah Hinata. Memaksa Hinata untuk menatap jadenya.

"Aku sudah bilang kau kau dan mereka berbeda kan? Bukan karena mereka cantik dan kau tidak. Atau karena mereka seksi dan kau tidak. Tapi karena aku mencintaimu dan tidak dengan mereka."

"Gaara-kun."

"Aku mencintaimu. Karena itu aku selalu berusaha untuk menjaga dan melindungimu. Sampai tiba saatnya nanti, kau benar-benar menjadi milikmu dan kita berjanji di hadapan Tuhan."

Mata Hinata berkaca, terharu akan apa yang baru saja di katakan Gaara.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tapi kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin melakukannya, mungkin aku bisa memikirkannya."

Hinata memukul bahu telanjang Gaara yang ada di depannya. Gaara tersenyum dan menarik Hinata ke dalam rengkuhannya. Tangannya mengelus surai panjang Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku bercanda, sayang. Mulai sekarang jangan bahas hal ini lagi ya."

Hinata mengangguk di pelukan Gaara.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun."

Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukannya namun Gaara malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Tugas kuliahmu membuat kita jarang bertemu."

Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain balas memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Hatinya benar-benar lega malam ini. Gaara benar, yang perlu dilakukannya saat ini adalah percaya pada Gaara dan cintanya pada Hinata. Sama seperti Hinata yang jatuh semakin dalam pada Sabaku Gaara.

Drrt! Drrt! Ponsel di nakas samping tempat tidur Gaara bergetar. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka. Gaara mengambil ponselnya kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan mengangkatnya.

"INI SUDAH HAMPIR TENGAH MALAM, SABAKU BRENGSEK! BAWA PULANG ADIKKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anyeonghaseyo, Konichiwa, Nihao!

Oneshoot GaaHina yang aku harap bisa menghibur kalian semua. Aku kerjain di jam kantor waktu lagi ga ada kerjaan. Hahaha

Semoga suka ya teman-teman!

Salam 

Yana Kim ^_^


End file.
